This invention relates to a unique scroll compressor housing assembly wherein the separator plate is captured between an upper end cap and the cylindrical shell.
Compressors for refrigerant compression applications are typically formed with a sealed housing. Usually, the housing encloses a motor and compressor pump unit. The motor is received in a chamber maintained at a low or suction pressure. The housing are formed of a cylindrical center shell and pad caps welded to each end of the shell. Refrigerant to be compressed enters the housing chamber and cools the motor. The refigerant them enters the compressor pump unit and is compressed, and then delivered to a discharge port. From the discharge port, the gas travels into an outlet plenum then to an outlet tube extending through the housing. A separator plate has typically been inserted into the housing above the pump unit to define a separation line between the discharge pressure plenum and the suction pressure chamber.
One type of sealed compressor is a scroll compressor. In a scroll compressor, the compressor pump unit is formed of two scroll members. Each of the scroll members has a base plate with a generally spiral wrap extending from the base plate. One of the two scroll members is driven to orbit relative to the other. The non-orbiting scroll member is typically mounted beneath the separator plate.
In the prior art, scroll compressors are generally provided with a separator plate that is separate from the pump unit. In other types of compressors, the separator plate may be more easily incorporated into the compressor pump unit. However, the non-orbiting scroll is a relatively complex part, and typically a separator plate is utilized. Historically, the separator plate has been welded to the end cap, the center shell, or both.
Typically, the separator plate has been welded to the end cap as a pre-assembly. With this construction, the separator plate carries the discharge port tube. By welding the separator plate, and hence the discharge port tube, to the upper end cap, the location of the tube is difficult to control, and is essentially non-adjustable at final assembly.
Further, weld splatter can get inside top end cap and over the separator plate. If this weld splatter extends into the compressor pump unit, undesirable noise and even failure can occur.
The lack of control over the positioning of the discharge port tube can result in high side loads between various components. This can contribute to misalignment of the scroll members and difficulty in starting the compressor.
The end cap and separator plate pre-assembly is typically pushed over a thin section of the center shell and is subsequently welded. The welding can cause "burn through" of the thin section of the shell and additional weld splatter problems.